


The Banquet

by VityaOnBottom, YuuriOnTop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaOnBottom/pseuds/VityaOnBottom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriOnTop/pseuds/YuuriOnTop
Summary: Banquets have always been a bore to Viktor. This one seemed the same as any other, but when a raven haired man makes his way out onto the dance floor requesting a dance battle with Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor has the best night of his life.





	The Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I decided to write a smutty one shot with my interpretation of what happened at the Grand Prix Banquet that took place in episode 1.
> 
> I'm pretty much a power bottom Viktor fan so if thats not your thing you might not like this :")
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The most boring part of his skating career has always been the banquets.

Filled with sponsors, overeager coaches and their skaters. Everything he says or does is monitored to make sure he keeps the sponsors happy.

"Without sponsors you won't be able to buy the latest Chanel sunglasses, or whatever it is you buy." Yakov's voice huffed out. 

First of all, Viktor already has a pair of Chanel sunglasses. Second of all, he doesn't just get money from the sponsors. Both Yakov and Viktor knew that Viktor could make just as much money from modelling for magazines, but, a life of luxury comes with its downfalls as well. 

So here he was, listening to whatever the bland man before him was talking about. His voice was so dull Viktor had taken one too many sips from his champaign to try to keep himself awake and alert, but even that couldn't stop him from stifling a few yawns here and there.

You'd think he would be somewhat used to this by now, but still, he had to fight back the urge to leave the banquet when it had only just started.

Just as his thoughts started to wander to Makkachin, his favourite topic, a sudden commotion caught his attention.

"Dance off..." Viktor heard a deep voice declare. As he looked over he noticed a raven haired man with the young competitor, Yuri Plisetsky. He expected him to shrug the man off, to tell him to 'piss off', but he didn't.

Just as the raven haired man started to breakdance, Yuri Plisetsky ran out onto the dance floor to challenge him.

"oh my..." Viktor heard different variations of the sort running through the mouths of those around him. They started to crowd around the two in the middle, some of the skaters seeming interested in the dance off before them, the sponsors looked like they didn't know how to react. 'What a disgrace...' was probably what they would have said if Viktor could read their minds...

but Viktor doesn't care.

Instead of shrinking back and hiding like the other skaters were, Viktor ran closer to them, snapping pictures and laughing.

'This is probably the most fun that will happen tonight, might as well enjoy it.' He thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night wore on Viktor learned several things: The mans name was Yuuri Katsuki, his coach was Celestino. He finished last, and he knew his way around a dance floor.

Of course, most of what he learned was about Yuuri; he was drawn to this man.

He seemed to have such a carefree attitude, and, more than once, he made Viktor's icy heart melt and brought out smiles he never knew existed.

Yuuri Katsuki was an enigma, but he was one that Viktor very much wanted to solve, which is why Viktor decided to help him back to his hotel room.

"Steady!" Viktor warned Yuuri as he pushed open the door to his room while leaning on it. He fell forward, but Viktor grabbed a hold of his arm just before he could do any real damage.

"Zolotse, careful!" Viktor sighed. 

Yuuri laughed "Did I ever tell you I love it when you talk Russian?" he asked. "sounds really hot.."

Yuuri started to laugh a lot like he had just told the best joke ever. Viktor's eyes widened.

"You really think so? If I spoke in Russian you wouldn't know what I was saying..." Viktor hummed in response. He loved speaking in his native tongue, but he found he had to speak in English a lot for interviews.

"Well thats no good!" Yuuri declared as he sat up. He brought his face close to Viktor's and said "I want to know everything about you."

Viktor gulped, he hadn't been this close to someone in years... he could almost count how many eyelashes Yuuri had... but all he really wanted to do was get lost in those chocolate brown eyes, and kiss those soft lips.

"Ask away..." Viktor responded, his voice but a whisper against Yuuri's lips, and Yuuri did. He pressed his lips against Viktor's in a slight gasp.

Yuuris lips tasted of champagne and the promise of no more loneliness in Viktor's isolated world. 

Their bodies pressed together and their hands roaming each others bodies as the passion of the moment took hold of them. 

They kissed like their souls became one being, and Viktor had never felt anything like it before.

"bed..." he gasped against Yuuri's lips. He obliged and lifted Viktor up into the air as if he weighed nothing before dropping him onto the bed.

"As you wish..." Yuuri said in a husky voice, climbing on top of him in his already half naked state. "Before we continue, I would like to see you strip for me..." Yuuri commanded with a slight smirk. This man was the epitome of eros...

Viktor stood up on shaky legs and started to undo his shirt, push his trousers off and shimmy out of his thong. In another life he would have made the strip routine sexier, but right now all he wanted was to feel Yuuri inside him.

He climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Can I feel you inside me now?" He asked impatiently.

Yuuri grinned, teasing a hand down Viktor's body until he reached the fleshy globes of his ass.

"First I need to prepare you..." he gave his ass a squeeze "be a good boy and bring me the lube and a condom." He commanded.

Viktor practically moaned at his words. "Yes sir." he obeyed and went into his suitcase to find what he was looking for. 

Once he found it he practically jumped back on the bed "now do it..." he moaned, kissing Yuuri's neck as he waited for him to prepare him. 

Yuuri brought his hand back and spanked Viktor. "Are you giving me a command?" he asked in a stern but soft voice.

Viktor looked up at him as he told him. "Beg.."

He bit his lip. He was Viktor Nikiforov, he never had to beg for anything-- but now that seems to have changed.

In a slightly unsure voice he said "please... prepare me?"

Yuuri looked at him. He must have decided Viktor needed some help because the next thing he knew Yuuri started to tease his finger around the outside of his hole. 

Viktor moaned and repeated "please..." it sounded more natural now.

"Please what?" Yuuri asked, kissing Viktor's neck as he moved a lubed up finger around his hole, circling it teasingly.

"Please... open me up..." Viktor gasped as his hole body shook with need.

Yuuri smirked and entered a finger without warning. "Gladly."

Viktor moaned, clutching hold of Yuuri's shoulders at the stretch. He squeezed his eyes shut as the finger inside him moved deeper, and faster before another finger went in.

"Y-Yuuri..." he gasped. "more... please..." he moaned.

Thankfully, Yuuri didn't tease him this time. He entered another finger and opened him up more.

He moaned, feeling like he was going to explode with the amount of pleasure he felt.

"Inside..." Viktor gasped when he felt stretched enough "now..."

Yuuri rushed to put on a condom, squirting some lube on his hand and rubbing it on before he entered Viktor, moaning.

Viktor gasped as he stretched him out. "G-God..." his toes curled in pleasure.

Yuuri moved quickly, pushing inside him hard and fast.

Viktor couldn't help but marvel at his stamina... after the alcohol they both drank and the eros of the man inside him, it didn't take long before he came.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning Viktor noticed Yuuri was passed out beside him. When he thought of their exhausting night he didn't blame him for being exhausted.

He decided to be a good potential boyfriend and go and get him coffee, something he could use to get through the rest of the day.

Viktor got dressed and made his way to the cafe, a barista greeting him and fangirling over meeting her idol. Viktor stayed polite as he did with all his fans, but he really just wanted to get back to Yuuri. However, it seemed once other people saw the barista snapping a picture with Viktor, a whole crowd of others wanted one.

It took him almost 30 minutes to get away, and he had to request 2 more coffees since they were both now cold.

With a sigh Viktor made his way back to his room, sighing slightly "sorry I'm late there was a huge crowd-" he stopped his words once he realised the room was empty.

Yuuri had left.

\----------------------------


End file.
